


Phoenix

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober 2019! [11]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Getting Back Together, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Party, Post-Break Up, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: "I’ve just missed him so much” Changkyun mutters, without thinking, “almost had forgotten he’s so damn handsome.”“Go talk to him” Hyungwon lifts his bottle in a wordless toast, “he wants to talk to you too.”





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11- Smiles
> 
> In my mind this is what happens after [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098036), but they can be read separately.

Minhyuk is staring at him from across the room, has been for the past hour.

Changkyun doesn’t know what to do other than sip from the cap in his hands and look back at him with the tiniest of smiles. It’s been long, so long since they last saw each other and Changkyun feels everything he’s buried deep down coming back to the surface again just from this.

He knew they were both invited to Hoseok’s birthday party, thought they could handle it just fine. After all, it’s been months since they broke up, civilized and in good terms.

But before that they were together for so long that Minhyuk’s hands and lips on him were as familiar as breathing oxygen, so long that their shared room has stopped smelling of Minhyuk but Changkyun can still clearly clearly his scent, his cologne, his shampoo, his sweat.

Changkyun stays standing there, frozen, staring back at Minhyuk between sips and polite conversation with whoever stops by his side. In another reality they would have arrived together to the party, enter through the door hand in hand, get drunk and make out at some corner until their friends started making fun of them and then, naturally, they would claim the guest room. Changkyun’s skin is itching to relive the memories.

“You okay?” Hyungwon suddenly materializes next to him, a little unsteady on his long feet, drinking what must be like his sixth beer.

“Yeah, I’ve just missed him so much” Changkyun mutters, without thinking, “almost had forgotten he’s so damn handsome.”

“Go talk to him” Hyungwon lifts his bottle in a wordless toast, “he wants to talk to you too.”

And just like that Hyungwon is gone, what must have been his mission completed and Changkyun’s attention is back to Minhyuk, now leaning over the drinks table, looking at the makeshift dance floor where Kihyun and Hyunwoo are dancing.

So, after a bit of drinking and a lot of distracted thinking he throws his head back gulping down the remaining of his lukewarm vodka and juice, swipes his mouth with the back of his hand and just takes the few steps until he’s facing Minhyuk eye to eye.

“Hey.” Minhyuk greets, straightening up. He’s holding a half-finished drink, little finger shaking the tiniest bit but Changkyun knows he’s far from drunk, just stressed. He can read him better than anyone else.

“Hi.” Changkyun answers, his voice lost in the loud music.

He can’t miss the way Minhyuk is looking at his lips, the way his eyes are so soft and full of affection and Changkyun knows Minhyuk missed him as much.

They stand like this, silence stretching between then for long, long enough for the song to change and then, for some reason Minhyuk bursts in laughter, the happy, bubbly kind of his. And so Changkyun laughs too, loud and unashamedly, laughs at how weird the situation is. A few months ago he was somehow convinced they’d never seen each other again, like the little dramatic shit he is, but here they are.

When Minhyuk clears his throat and extends his hand Changkyun feels himself falling in love all over again, even harder now. Now that he knows what kind of man Minhyuk is, what kind of lover he is.

He doesn’t think for a second longer before his hand is in Minhyuk’s, he doesn’t think when Minhyuk takes him to the middle of the living room and they dance, their friends cheering to their silly moves, to their hopes of getting back together.

He doesn’t think at all either some time later when Minhyuk takes his hand again and heads to the guest room, to that small space in Hoseok’s room they both know too well.

“I’ve missed you” Changkyun breathes out the moment they shut the door behind them, “I’ve missed you” he clings on Minhyuk’s clothes with urgency, like he’s gonna leave once again, as he did some months ago, “I’ve missed you, Minhyuk, I-“

“Changkyun” Minhyuk kisses him softly, brushes his lips against Changkyun’s, slowly guiding him to the bed, “love.”

And when they finally fall on the mattress Changkyun manages to calm down his heaving chest and rushed breath, his arms tight around Minhyuk and their lips slotted together. And he feels like there’s electricity going through him, like he’s about to fly, or cry, or both.

“Have you been doing well?” Changkyun asks, pulling Minhyuk’s lower lip with his teeth, pulling him closer as if he’s trying to make up for all the time they spent apart.

“No” Minhyuk whispers, trailing kisses down his neck, “I wanted to call you so many times.”

“Why didn’t you” Changkyun runs his palms down Minhyuk’s back, stops at the waistband of his jeans, “I would have anything, even your voice alone Minhyuk, I was going crazy at home without you.”

“Fuck, I don’t know why, I thought-“ Minhyuk opens Changkyun’s button up little by little, leaving a wet trail behind.

“What did you think?” Changkyun insists, pulling Minhyuk’s shirt off, letting his fingers graze the smooth skin he loves so much, “Did you think I’ve found someone else?”

Minhyuk stops for a moment, he doesn’t answer, but he looks up at Changkyun, lets out a little huffy laugh. Of course he thought Changkyun was fucking around, that’s what a part of Changkyun thought about him too, it made the after break up a little less shitty.

“I’m not forgetting you that easily” Changkyun buries his nails in Minhyuk’s skin, and gets a low moan in response.

“Nobody has touched me since you last did” Minhyuk says, properly straddling Changkyun’s hips, “nobody felt right, nobody but you.”

Changkyun remembers that “last” night so clearly. He remembers Minhyuk getting back late, announcing he’s moving out for good the next morning. He remembers Minhyuk making love to him, slow, slow and sweet, like they haven’t made love in months. He remembers crying on Minhyuk’s empty pillow for hours after he left.

“Then let me touch you right again” Changkyun unzips Minhyuk’s pants. He takes his time caressing, adoring, rubbing Minhyuk above his underwear slowly, the party a white noise at the background.

Minhyuk grinds himself down on him, Changkyun is already hard and then they are holding each other, Minhyuk arching to kiss him, kiss him deep and slow and lick into his mouth. And when they tear apart again to create some space between them Minhyuk is smiling, blinding like the sun and Changkyun loves him, he loves him so much that it can’t be put into words, it’s just pouring in his actions, in the way that he’s looking at Minhyuk, the one who never really stopped being his life partner, his whole universe.

“Will we give each other a second chance?” Minhyuk asks, his breath fanning Changkyun’s cheek, his wide palm working quickly around Changkyun.

“I don’t think I can live without you” Changkyun laughs, feeling his orgasm being close, too sensitive and too emotional and too in love.

He comes silently, throbbing into Minhyuk’s hands and watching him reach his high right after and for a moment they’re back, back to their little apartment after a tiring day, getting each other off before they shower and kiss goodnight.

Minhyuk falls on the bed next to him, searching the bedside table for tissues. They giggle, sloppily cleaning each other, rolling on the bed, kissing, undressing some more to touch each other’s skin, to feel each other properly and fully under the covers.

“I don’t think I can live without you either, so let’s not risk it” is the last thing Changkyun remembers Minhyuk saying before he falls asleep, Minhyuk’s lips pulled into a wet smile on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Phoenix: A small constellation of the southern sky, named after the mythical bird that can be reborn from its ashes. It also radiates meteor showers -the Phoenicids- twice per year, every December and July.


End file.
